Currently, there are many picture-taking devices that can connect with the computer and particularly the network picture-taking devices. The clamps or other simple fixing devices are used to fix them while using and thus can take pictures for the objects. However, this kind of picture-taking device needs to have a lens cover to protect them while being carried. And, this kind of picture-taking device is often smaller in volume and with a very small lens cover, thus it is easily lost. Furthermore, there is another problem that the picture-taking device needs to adjust its angle continuously while taking the pictures to get better picture-taking effects after many attempts.